1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information notification system, an information notification method, and a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
On a skiing ground where skiing, snowboarding, and other sports are practiced, a plurality of sliding action courses of different types are provided, and a player can enjoy a sliding action on a course suitable for the player's skill. In recent years, winter sports in which a person practices a sliding action on a snow surface undergo diversification into fun skiing, telemark skiing, snowboarding, ski-bockerl, airboarding, and the like. Further, an increasing number of people visit distant skiing grounds for good-quality snow.
JPA-6-319842 discloses an apparatus having the function of displaying a congestion situation on a skiing ground, such as a course congested with players, to allow a player to recognize the congestion in advance and select a course where the player desires to practice a sliding action.
The apparatus described in JP-A-6-319842, however, displays the congestion situation in the form of the density of players on a course, and only the information on the displayed congestion situation does not always allow a player to practice skiing, snowboarding, or any other winter sport (hereinafter referred to as skiing as representative example) in a comfortable manner. For example, a player who relies on the displayed congestion situation and arrives at a relatively vacant course cannot practice a sliding sport as intended in some cases if there are other players who are standing still on the course or there are many players who have fallen to the ground. On the other hand, even when a course on which a player is intended to practice a sliding action is relatively congested with other players, but the other players on the course are practicing sliding sports at speeds similar to the speed of the player, the player can practice the sliding sport as intended in some cases.